TopGun
by RU771AN
Summary: Inspired slightly by the movie Top Gun and the latest episode, Wonderbolts Academy thingy. Spitfire starts out there, intending to become a Wonderbolt and... scratch that!, she wants the coveted title of "Top Gun", also being a Wonderbolt will do just fine. She will do anything, cocky and arrogant; Spitfire attempts to use all methods to get it. Will a pie eating Soarin stop her?,
1. Letters, chapter one extended

A/N Italics are for thoughts; Bold writing is for important information. This is a first Person Spitfire fiction that was inspired by the move "Top Gun" and the latest My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, season 3 episode seven. And all of the accent and shortened words are intended. And any images that arnt shown as they are but are represented, open in a new window/tab. A/N End.

_Top Gun: The most prestigious item awarded to the best graduate of the Wonder Bolt academy. THE ITEM. The one which I am destined for. I'm not letting anypony get in my way of that glorious coveted badge. The current captain of the Wonder Bolts doesn't have it, hmm._

_I'm going to be both…the title of Wonderbolts captain with the prestigious Top Gun._

_Bring it on world! Spitfires a-comin' for ya!_

**12 YEARS Before the events of MLP FIM.**

**Chapter one. "Letters".**

I tossed and turned in my bed, dreaming of hot stallions like I always do, when Mum woke me up rudely. She's a pinkish mare with blue eyes, doesn't look anything like my gorgeous self.

"Hey honey". Her brittle voice pierced my dreamy state and I woke up quickly, opening my eyes slowly, I looked at my mother with a look of disbelief on my face. I mean, it's not even the middle of the day yet and I'm expected to get up according to this old mare?. _What gives? Cant she see that I am NOT an early pony like she is?._

"Mum do you know what time it is?". I groaned heavily and rolled over, my face on my pillow. I wasn't bothering for an answer anyway.

"Spitfire….."She used my name meant that she wasn't happy at all with my attitude. She only ever uses my name when she angry. But seriously I should be grumpy.

"Yes mother?" I answered sarcastically to piss her off, and it worked because she now had a annoyed expression.

An awkward silence descended my room.

"Its 10:15 in the morning and you have been up hours ago, breakfast is on the table downstairs, you father was out for work earlier this morning, I'm going out now". My mother decided to change the conversation and somehow replaced the annoyed look on her face with a grin.

"Don't forgot to take out the trash, bye!".

And she left, just like that, leaving me in the middle of my large blue bed, half asleep.

Sometime later, it could have been hours, or just a few minutes before I decided to get my flank out of bed and eat something. Summoning the will to get up first, I took off my bed sheets that were tangled against my hooves and then proceeded to swing one set off the side, followed by the other.

"Ugh, mothers". I cursed as I opened my door and walked downstairs slowly. Not going to take a look in the mirror because I look awful, I'll take a look when I've eaten.

"I know I look bad at the moment" I reached the kitchen and tried really hard not to look at the massive mirror that sat on the surface island of my houses large kitchen, its well-equipped and I make regular use of the food and drinks there when I bring a good looking Stallion over from college. Did I mention I am the most beautiful pony there?, seriously the colts bend over backwards for me. Not one of them can resist my advances, a single flutter of my eyelashes, a good look of this pair of stunning rich orange eyes that bore deep into their heart and snatch its attention and the poor guy is mine forever.

Well not forever, a single night if they manage to get me in bed, or take Miss Spitfire to the movies, I dump them afterwards because they don't shut up or are too boring. _Spitfire I really like you, maybe we should discuss a relationship together?_., they say. The answer will always be no. Seriously none of them are fiery material like me, none of them are good enough for moi. I've heard them talk about me, some of em' have fallen in love with me, might be my lovely amber and orange mane that flows when I walk, my gorgeous gold coat that glints in the sunlight. Or maybe just because they want to rut me, with the way males feel about mares at our age, I'm betting that is what they want the most about me.

Too bad boys, you aint gettin any of this.

I know, I'm beautiful, I could be a super model when I'm older, I could be the next big hit in the magazines for my age group. The headlines all over Equestria, "Spitfire the teenage beauty".

That's me, Spitfire, the next big thing to hit. With such strong wings that my body has, come on. Tell me who can challenge me? Nobody.

Well maybe my empty stomach. I finished my self-appeasement session and sat down on the table that sat in the middle of my parents kitchen.

"Just toast?". I asked, noticing that all I had was two slices of basic food. Just toast, basic food for Spitfire today….

Is mum having a joke? There's no way I can get through the day with only two portions of food!, I mean seriously?.

Eventually after a long debate if I was able to get through a busy day of my life on such a minimum amount of food, I went for broke and eat that toast, less than ten seconds it took. I can be fast if I want.

And then, I heard the bell for our front door. A low 100year old wail that my parents insisted on keeping. It always pissed me off whenever I heard it, and now was no difference.

*DING! DING! DING!*

It rang a second time and I hopped of my chair, cursing everything at the annoying ringing. I quickly made my way out of the kitchen and ran down the hallway because I hated the insistent ringing of that bell.

I got to the front door in record time, opened it and to my surprise, a mail Pegasus stallion was there instead of the usual mail filly that was pressed by her parents to get a job and that's what she chose.

"Um hi?".I shifted on my front hooves, unable to say anything. I wasn't really bothered whatever he was going to give me. Probably for mum and dad or something to do with the gas board or….wait.

_Does my mane look bad?._

"Does my mane look bad?" I asked with a bored expression on my face while he rooted through his mail sack and didn't bother to pay attention to my question, he then bought out a letter. I couldn't be arsed more because at the moment I felt very self-conscious if even a single hair was out of place, I don't mind have it ruffled or anything, a wild look is good for the colts but bed hair in the morning really irritates me.

"Miss Spitfire I presume?". The mail pony asked, intent on getting his mail through.

"Yeah, the most gorgeous mare in Equestria, that for me?". I asked, giving him my full attention.

"A letter, bye". He said before taking off like a lightning storm.

"My mane does look bad doesn't it!". I grunted, watching him fly away on another errand, I picked up the letter and opened it.

Now I wasn't expecting it to be much, maybe just another boring old stupid invitation to a flight school or something where I can "train my skills". I have enough skills to be a Wonderbolt! I have the skills to be TopGun!.

"Dear Miss Spitfire". I lazily read the top of the letter and prepared to throw it away, expecting it to be a another bullshit one.

"We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted".

**WHAT.**

I quickly scanned through the contents, fearing that this letter was IT.

"Into the Wonderbolts academy for skilled flyers". I continued reading to myself and then stopped.

My heart beat raised itself dramatically and I was bolted awake.

"Into the WONDERBOLTS!, YESYESYES!".I moaned happily in delight and raced inside. My spirits now lifted by the sudden revelation.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh oh my gosh".I continued as I felt the best in my life, giddy as a drunk lightweight but happy as anything.

It didn't take long for me to brush my mane. Despite its gorgeousness it's surprising soft and easy to do. A quick shower (by my standards) afterwards, I then got packed, but all the essentials in saddlebags, got the letter and its application form. Left a note telling my parents where I would be and then locked the house.

I stood outside, the wind had gotten heavier, which was perfect for flying conditions which meant that I wouldn't have to use as much wingpower, not that I need that much wingpower to get along of course.

I grinned, looked back at the shambling house of mine and knew that when I next had a home, it would be huge and like a mansion of the sky. That's what the best have and I am the best.

"Well time to go". I opened my wings and let them be ruffled by the wind, the air current sent electric pulses down my wings and I left them extend further to their full width.

"The wings of champions heh". With a determined look I set off into the air streams and made my way to the Wonderbolt academy.

"In just a few short hours, they are gonna' be knocked off their hooves, watch out for THE SPITFIRE!". I laughed as I knew.

They haven't seen nothing yet.

(Some time later, in the region of maybe five minutes because I have no sense of time :P )

_I love the Wonderbolts, despite my intentions to depose the captain and gain his status I do truly love them, having even a school mares crush on the fast and agile second in command of their team, his name was Havok and is a large Pegasus with massive wings, silver body and a heavy set black mane. I met him once and got his autograph! A sacred item for me and in its own special portait, on my wall at home, just in front of my bed so I can happily look at him when I go to bed and get up in the morning. A brilliant position which clearly I have thought of._

_But my target? The Wonderbolts captain position, which is held not by the star of their team which is Firestorm but it is kept in chain by one of the biggest ponys I have ever seen in my life, his name is Fulcrum and this stallion is just huge, not the best looker in the world but he makes up for that with sheer strength. Last time I heard his wings were bigger than Princess Celestia's herself._

"Hey watch out where your going!". A heavy but soft male voice distracts me from my overdrive thinking and knowledge about the glorious Wonderbolts and I avoid a balloon that has drifted in my flight path, I quickly regain my place with a few expert wing movements and soon I am back on track.

"Hey". The same voice again appears from my left and I slow down, before catching a glimpse of my verbal saviour. Unsurprisingly I catch him starting at my ass, I glare at him for a few seconds before noting his features, this stallion has a blueish coat, light blue. Almost grey with big wings, larger than average and quite sexy...mmm.

I can tell that he is roughly the same age as me, because he is staring intently at my ass.

"My face is up here". I giggle as he blushes heavily and strains to pull his face away from my nicely toned features.

"Uh nice cutie mark...". He mumbles, most likely trying to think of an excuse.

I fly closer to him and decided to have a bit of fun.

"So what's your name...handsome". I push my face closer to his and stare into his eyes, I give him my best flirty grin.

"Uhhh Soarin". The colt with a name tries to maintain eye contact with me but fails miserably in doing so, he turns away. I decide to pro long the convosation by asking him a few questions, why I am SO interested in what hes doing, I don't know. I am bored probably.

"So SOARIN, what are you doing right now?".

"Going to the Wonderbolts academy".

What.

Are you serious?. He cant even maintain eye contact with me!. Let alone get to be a Wonderbolt.

I feel frustrated and fly away, annoyed that he thinks he has a chance to get into the elite of flyers despite those big sexy wings of his, toned body and athletic features...

Brain.

Stop.

As I fly away I can hear him calling at me. I decide to ignore it.


	2. Off to a Soarin'g start

Author notes, to those who did not know . I have put some more words in chapter one which form the basis of chapter two. Please read.  
Sorry for simple words, despite being on holiday and no work. I cant find the time to read any books that has been suggested by users on other stories, uh thanks for reading. Any errors and anything that can be flawed with. Let me know please, I like to try and minimize errors.

Oh and this is my favourite image of Spitfire and what she should look like in the fic.  
. /imgres?um=1&hl=en&newwindow=1&tbo=d&tbm=isch&tbnid=V2KcX039Ge2eLM:&imgrefurl= . %3Ftopic_id%3D253634%26currentpage%3D296&docid=YKMhM6TW3Ec4AM&imgurl= . &w=1406&h=1600&ei=LOfNUPzwE-2N0wWD-YGABw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=211&vpy=448&dur=320&hovh=240&hovw=210&tx=108&ty=155&sig=113670502716087359223&page=2&tbnh=152&tbnw=133&start=35&ndsp=45&ved=1t:429,r:36,s:0,i:200&biw=1600&bih=799

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_"Hey I never got your name!"._

_"Hey I never got your name!"._

_"HEY I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME!"._

Even after I left Soarin trailing behind, I could still hear his voice. I felt thankful that I didn't tell him my name, otherwise he might embarrasses me or something, and I HATE looking like a fool. Besides, he shouldn't expect me to automatically become his friend, I mean we only met for like 10 seconds.  
Having noticed that he was no longer following me, I turned my head round and see that he was fading into nothing, my better flying speed had done its job and it was likely that he couldn't follow me.

It didn't take long for me to find the Academy, having been there at least five times every year regularly, and more for their shows I could find me way to the base in my sleep. It's a former airfield and as high as Cloudsdale in the sky.

But flying in from above and getting to explore it from a different angle, topside was a new experience. I saw glittering lights that hung on hangers with massive doors, numerous support facility's and heavy infrastructure, a huge centre ring stadium with a hole in the middle was where I came the most as a filly (and still do). Despite the war like structures below me, I knew that this used to be the main airbase for the Equestrian air force and wasn't really a surprise for me.

Still the best part of this place is the literally enormous runway that stretches from one end to other. The white stripe markings clearly marked it out as a active runway and with common sense I touched down on the main entrance which also doubled as the recruitment centre for this year's applicants_. Which will mostly fail as they don't have the skills, I'm expecting a huge drop out in the first week, then after sometime it will just be me. The Wonderbolts will take me in and soon due to my awesomeness and epic flying skills, then I'll depose the captain and claim his role for myself, becoming the LEADER OF THE WONDERBOLTS MWHAHAHAHA._

Or maybe Ill just use my skill and wait for him to get old, yeah that sounds like a better solution.

"Uh Miss, do you have your application with you and the letter?". I was stopped from thinking about my evil plans by a security guard with shades and a blue police jacket.

"Ah yes, *umph* here it is". After fumbling around with my saddlebags, I found the letter of approval and handed it to him.

"Thanks..Miss Spitfire?". The guard looked down at the floor, mumbling something about a magazine. I decided not to press the issue and he handed it back without delay, having put a stamp on it.

"Turn left for you assignment, other recruits are waiting". Was the last thing I heard from the guard before he stopped another recruit and did the same. So I went past the checkout that the guard was occupying, a pair of winged guards with the Wonderbolt insignia stopped me and asked for my papers, I gave them it and they checked it quickly, then I was on my way again.

(Some matter of minutes later. IE forward in time when Spitfire is where she needs to be because despite being on his holiday the Author cannot be bothered to get off his lazy Russian arse and write more :P).

Having dumped my saddlebags and other stuff on the floor like the other recruits, I now stood in a line with them, about 17 pegasus of both sexes stood with me on the runway, its massive length stretched for hundreds of metres backwards and forwards.

Since we were told to: quote. "Stand on the runway in a line, and shut up. Dont move and wait until a ranking officer can tell us to move or breathe". None of us dared to disobey that order it was mostly quiet except for the occasional nervous movement, or the small whisper to ponies that knew each other.

Being me I decided to take things a step further and I started to examine the other ponies since there was nothing better to do. _Ok so I'm on the far right, being the last out of two to get noticed since they always appear from the left_. The Stallion to the right of me had a steel frame cutie mark which went nicely with his gunmetal body, white wings and other heavy features. I made a mental note to try and get some information out of him as he looked like the guy that could "get around places".

Next to the gunmetal being, there stood a completely timid little yellow mare. I could see the fear in her eyes of disobeying orders and not matter what, she refused to even move her eyes. Seriously, how did she even get sent the invitation?.

The rest of the sorry bunch wasn't much to say about, I knew a few them. Steel Hammer the roughly and jockish pegasus trying to chat up everything, Red Thorn the mare who was famed for her lightning fast reactions and use of thermals to out run anything and everything. Both of them were here with me. I walked forward and turned my head to the left, scanning up and down the line in order to spot any other ponies that I knew.

I had also hoped that the light blue colt named Soarin had hopefully flown into a thunderstorm and been passed off to hospital. _I honestly don't know why I have such a negative reaction to that pony, must be just Spitfire being Spitfire!._

*Krunch*.

Having heard the sound of multiple hooves being pressed and walking onto heavy grade tarmac, I quickly stepped back into line and put my body straight, wings folded and head+eyes dead centre. I accomplished it just in the nick of time as several raised voices thundered through the air.

"Seriously just 18,19,20...20 this year? we had over sixty last year!. How I am supposed to do my job if the desk fucks can't send out enough letters to enough ponies?". The first and loudest literally screamed, prompting a gasp of nervousness from the previously stotic yellow mare on the furthest right, I did my best not to snicker as the voices and sounds of hooves came closer.

"But Captain Fulcrum! We couldn't find any ponies other than these! Only a few are actually talented, others had their parents pay to get in". The who I presumed to be an aide was quickly shut up and flew away.  
_Captain Fulcrum is here...Fulcrum. If I can show him my moves and wow this guy...  
_And now the Captain walked down the line, asking questions delivered with a threatening tone, his every step was a hammer on which legends of flying were forged. And he was angry, annoyed and pissed.__

I can't believe I'm here.  
This was my chance to get in, some of the recruits were already bending under the pressure and had fallen over. But not me.  
"You! What is your name". I stopped day dreaming and opened my eyes to be confronted with the deathly features of Fulcrum. For a second we held a staring contest and I could feel him probing my brain for information.  
"Spitfire". I answered cooly and smirked, this little scare tactic of his wasn't going to work on me!. But still, I help my breath and waited for an answer.__

"Why are you here?". The Captain asked, leering forward and daring me to make the wrong move. I could tell he was annoyed by my smirking and wanted to make an example. I wouldn't give him the chance though.__

"To be a Wonderbolt...sir".

"Decent answer..Spitifre, you might even make it past the first round of tests, Soarins your wing pony because he's managed to not pass out like half the little foals here. Training starts tomorrow, You're going to be bunked at A-2...What are you waiting for? GET MOVING.". And with that he flew off. _Geez I know that he has anger problems but hes just killed off half the recruits by shouting at them. Well that means less work for me_

_Heh just beaten off the captain of the Wonderbolts! Go Spitfire! Go Spitfire!._

The A section of buildings is right next to the main hall, and cafe.  
Since there aren't many of us, that means we can get a room each.

Wait.

Who did he say my Wing pony was?.

_Soarin._

He's here?.

I walked off and found my saddle bugs, clipped them in and made sure the straps was on tight before leaving for Bunk section A-2. I kept a steady rhythm of steps to keep cool and controlled, the wind was too bad so my mane was alright as I passed through the multiple buildings that exited off the enormous runway. Which was no filled with medical staff trying to revive the unfortunate weak ones who could stand Fulcrums rage.

And then, he arrived.

"Hey I didn't catch you name". The same voice that had annoyed me some hours ago was back and from behind. I turned round with a look of disappointment on my face.

"What do you want?". I grunted and took in the wonderful (not) view Soarin. He was breathing heavily, so he must of **just noticed me** in time and rushed over. Likewise he was wearing saddle bags.

"Just trying to say "hi" we are going to be partners right?". The almost blue grey pegasus took the barbed comment in his stride much to my dismay and flashed a cocky grin before getting closer.

_I just realised something...Soarin's trying to hit on me..._


	3. Pies and alcohol Mature rating for star

06:54

Soarin.

A teenage stallion is up, before waking time. minutes before waking time to be exact, he has green eyes that intently scan the content he is reading, true to his feature, this colt has a pale blue coat that blends in with the dull blue of the bedsheets he is laying on top of.

Soarin was sitting on his bed, his new bed that he was assigned, a single room because of the low intake of the recruits that year meant that he and he fellow trainees could have their own rooms. Single rooms of course. Not that they were anything special, each one had the same layout. Two rooms, one with a large bed for this year, a desk, wardrobe and a safe, the other room was the bathroom.

Although what was Soarin doing there? Sitting on his bed.

He was casually flicking through a magazine that had arrived in the mail. A very touchy magazine that every colt of his age wanted. Full of beautiful fillys and mares, exposing themselves. Giving sexy gestures to the camera crew. They even had their own short little biography's to make a stallions time that more exciting.

And Soarin liked this edition, because it had a new "playmate".

Usually he just picked a random page and then masturbated furiously before letting it out and cleaning it up like any guy of his age. But this time it was different, on the front cover there was a golden mare relaxed and lying down. The page number is sat next to where her genitals should be.

Soarin flicks to this page, what greets him is beyond belief. Quickly he reads the new playmates bio.

_This delightful young mare is Spitfire, she is a athlete and a good one at that, after having awful grades at college she become a cheerleader and a magazine mare in her spare time, rumours suggest she is trying for the Wonderbolts.. She likes to be playful and harsh, a dominatrix type. Be careful with this one._

Soarins wings flared up and grew stiff when he saw the picture, he grows erect too and starts rubbing his stallionhood.

(A brief minute later).

The pegasus' lower half was completely exposed , and her sexy position on the bed became immediately apparent. The golden ponys legs were splayed, her rump lifted into the air and tail pushed aside. With her chest on the sheets, her forehooves were freed up to push between her hindlegs, and a violently pink vibrator was pushed and rubbed against her drooling cunt with an urgent motion of her hooves.

He finished, it all gushed out and Soarin collapsed on the bed before rolling over and hitting the floor with a thump.

He looks at the times, its 6:56 in the morning. The colt realises that was the quickest "quicky" he has ever done in his life. It never passes his mind that he has just masturbated to his Lead Pony, to Spitfire who he knows.

**The next morning..**

**07:13**

So, there I was happily eating my food, at breakfast.

Sat at a table.

Flicking food in my mouth as I sat back, lazed around, took a drink of orange juice, stuff like that.

I was happy.

_Content to wait until we had to "Begin the trials", I knew I would pass, whatever they could throw at me. Spitfire could and will take it, and dish it out. Heck, I've already got Soarin as my wing pony, he's only known me for a day and I've already got the blue stallion trying to chat me up, does he really think I am that stupid not to tell?._

_And to make things even worse, I am going to have to put up with this guy until I win the 1st place, get into the Wonderbolts, gain all the glory and get TOP GUN for my amazing efforts. Because that's the only thing I want in life, I don't care for a coltfriend, I've had enough, had sex with enough to realise that I am useless, I am are useless at keeping a relationship and I only bother with short term, even then I still failed. I don't think I could handle a long term before I start cracking under the pressure._

_It was depressing enough in college, seeing all of my relationships falling apart while a girl that is so much less prettier than me do something romantic or have sex every night with her four year partner. While I just sit there in the corner, failing at my grades._

I was engrossed in my self hatred that I didn't notice a heavily muscled hoof appearing out of nowhere, it landed on my shoulder and whacked me so hard that I spat out orange juice.

Surprised and startled I said the first thing that came out of my head.

"The fuck?". I spurted out before looking up and staring upwards into the eyes of my favourite Wonderbolt.

"Oh hai there". Havoc grinned at me, his smiling face at odds with his muscles, beautiful wings and the dark mane of his that cloaked itself even in the morning such as this.

"I uh...what?". I stammered, lost my battle for vocal communication and then squealed like the fan-girl that I am before finally falling quiet.

"Hello MISS Spitfire, can I join you at this table for breakfast?". Havoc winked playfully and I just nodded like a idiot, a crazy grin present on my face. My heart rate increasing massively, soon I could feel it banging across my chest.

Hes sitting down, with a drink, drinking out of it...ask him something you fool!

"So, how are you feeling today?". He asked before slumping back on his chair, being casual like only Havoc can be, of course saving me the embarrassment of asking my own question.

"I uh".

I didnt brush my mane.

_What has that got to do with it?_

_Lie to him, say your fine, Hes talking to you for a reason Spitfire, he KNOWS your different from the rest._

"I'm fine, I feel good today, ready to uh go out and practice hahaha". I nervously laughing, trying to deflect the attention away from the fact that I felt and looked out my depth.

"Really?, do you wish to impress everyone?". He continued with that sexy voice of his.

"Yes!, Yes I do!".

"I'm sure you will, did anypony tell you how beautiful you are?". Oh my gosh he think I'm beautiful!

" Well yes and n guess". I half said, half stammered.

"Anyway, lets get to why I'm here shall we?. Well Miss Spitfire, I heard that you are in the market for a few things, being a mare of many talents eh, I was thinking that maybe tonight...". He leaned forward and whispered, so close that we were practically touching, I was blushing hard like a cherry.

_"Yes!"? I almost over enthusiastically shouted, intent on what he was trying to put across. I was curious to what he meant, I have been in a lot of magazines and tried to make myself known to the world._

"You could come over to my place, and share...a drink together and talk about...you". I felt even hotter, I could feel my seat get wet under me. Maybe I was a little too excited.

"Ok". Was the only thing I could reply without screaming in joy.

"Ill be watching at your practices or trials, don't disappoint me...Miss Spitfire". With that he winked and disappeared.

I felt warm, in love and totally hopelessly trapped with Havoc.

_I'm going to his place tonight, nothing will stop me._

_Even Soarin with his stupid antics wont stop me._


	4. liquid courage

A/N So Ive changed the cover picture (AGAIN) because the last one didnt seem suitable enough and this one looks like a sort of teenage Spitfire and looks like the one in this fic. And I have ALSO changed the description too!. I am busy man!

Anyway, very sorry for wait, Ive started three other fics and they are in the first chapter status, so Ive been busy writing other stuff. And Ive have been transferred to a permanent air force base this time and wont be going home for a long time, so I wont have much time to do my fics, sorry for the problems it might/will cause.

And the story is now set 17years before the events of Mlp Fim for plot reasons.

And for now, the shit hits the fan.

A/End.

(Something that I remember hearing from Moscow, on the Моско́вский метрополите́н (Moscow metro) where a guy with a guitar sang this, it didn't rhyme at all but the words had meaning, I think that it fits in with the current situation between Soarin and Spitfire. ).

_Do you ever realise, looking through your eyes._

_The pain that rains all the time._

_Do you ever feel?_

_Do you ever see?._

_Sometimes I feel that everything I do is not enough._

_That you think I'm a duff'._

_What and ever._

_They say we can be never._

_I dont believe that._

_But do you?_

**"Firey Début.".**

**The same day.**

**8:34**

**Main runway.**

I stood awkwardly in the early hours of the morning on my own with my flying goggles strapped to my forehead, ready to be used while the other lead ponies stood beside me in a line, their wing ponies behind them. Unfortunately for me, I looked like a total idiot because Soarin hadn't arrived yet, he was the only one **NOT**present and the complete moron was supposed to be MY wingpony, he was supposed to be dependable, to be by my side while I soaked up the the glory. _And yet Mr Soarin is not here... bastard._

I felt angry, pissed off. Soarin had really fucked it up this time and I stomped a hoof into the ground out of sheer rage.

_Ironic how he's always up my arse when I don't need him, and when I do Soarin is nowhere to be found_

Steel Hammer was paired up with Red Thorn and they looked like they were having fun, chatting to each other and exchanging numbers. While I stood around clenching my teeth angrily on my own and without a wingpony...without Soarin.

"Cadets, attention!".Just like yesterday the sound of a screaming stallion pierced the air and made everypony shut up instantly. And thus Fulcrum landed on the runway with a huge *thump* and took everypony's attention.

None of us needed instructions to face forwards, 19 heads looked onwards while the huge pegasus stood infront of the assembled committee and he pointed to a load of objects that were being flown into position by support staff of the Wonderbolts.

"Today, your first exercise is to fly around this simple obstacle course, it is very basic and I'm sure ALL of you will be ABLE to PROVE your skills". He grunted, his heavy voice dripping with sarcasm and I almost giggled at how he said it.

_The rumours are right, Captain Fulcrum does indeed hate all of us with every fibre of his being._Unfortunately for me, I started a barely surpassed laugh that got everypony's attention.

They all looked at me, every single one of them and Fulcrum shot me a death glare that made most of the ponies present cringe.

"Sorry". I apologised and went back to staring forwards, trying to be obnoxious to the fact that all attention was on of me,

"Well, if it isn't Spitfire... where's Soarin...your WING pony?". Less than second later, Fulcrum appeared and he stood in my face, his height advantage used to full as he towered over me.

"Dunno, maybe he got lost". I joked, trying to not seem scared and instead trying to appear calm.

It did the trick and Fulcrum searched himself for a answer before pointing at the now-complete obstacle course. I thought I had him good that time, that he would leave me alone and I could go back to bed or something.

But no.

He just had to look in the direction of that _fucking_ obstacle course.

"Good answer, your the first one to try my new "master piece out"... . ".He grinned before looking at me expectantly.

"What?". I mumbled, not really feeling like myself this morning.

"Hurry up, or do I have to send you home as an example Spitfire?, your Wingpony isnt here either so it' . .you".Fulcrum grinned and I could tell that he was enjoying watching me squirm in dissatisfaction.

_Come on Spitfire, you can do it._

Why would I?.

_Because what's Fulcrum going to think if you cant be bothered to do something as simple as that?._

I dont know...

_What would Havoc think?, he likes you and your just taking that chance away._

Nobody said he likes me.

_What are __**you **__going to be if __**you**__ cant do it?. Whats going to be left of Spitfire?_

I dont know, I feel tired. I want to go back to bed.

_Do you think THAT'S a Wonderbolt attitude? Do you think the Bolt's get up every morning and react like this?._

I just...

_Do YOU want to become a Wonderbolt?. DO YOU want to see yourself and become Captain Spitfire?._

Yes I do...but I just..

_Shut up and do it Spitfire, you know you can do it. You just have to reach into yourself and pull that confidence out, the fire that resides in you. The molten confidence that only Spitfire..has._

I...I...I can do it!.

_Attta girl!. Go get em Spitfire!._

"Can you do it?". Fulcrum jeered as I stood still, finishing my internal conversation.

I grinned.

"Watch this, and make sure to time it. Ill be done in no-time". I simply stated before trotting, and then galloping. Picking up speed and going faster and faster until I zoomed past the line of ponies, I flashed a wink at one of the stallions and he blushed red before falling over.

"Time to shine". I smiled to myself and let the golden rays of the sun reflect on my body, I looked like a really gold mare now and I knew that nothing in the world would stop me from being a Wonderbolt.

_Maybe Mr Lackluster Wingpony might.._

Shut up.

_Just saying._

I opened my wings and let them span out fully. I breathed inwards and felt the glorious feel of wind on wings before taking flight. I felt...better, much better than being stuck on the ground, for a pegasus like me. Even college and being stuck in a classroom meant being grounded and that's something I hated, so I took cheerleading instead because girls cant play hoofball or stuff like that.

"Show off". One of the guys below me grunted and I just grinned at him before putting my flight goggles on and making way for the obstacle course. It was a few miles long in length with various rings to fly through, some thunder clouds, and other stuff that might pose a problem.

_This wont take long, in and out and Ill show the Wonderbolts that I AM WHAT they are looking for!._ I confidently thought to myself as I approached the first leg of the obstacle course.

Around 13 minutes later...

_Well I was wrong, the course looked simple enough and I remember flying through the various loops and making hundreds of turns, I was off to a good start and did the first bit quickly. I felt better hearing the cheers of my fellow trainees as I seemed to overcome every obstacle with precision and grace. Even Fulcrum looked like he was half excited, half confused by my display. Spitfire was winning!._

And then it started to rain.

"Fuck". I swore as I passed a now slowly-beginning-to-drench floating hoop, then I had to swerve round a double rainbow which had somehow materialised right in front of me.

_Weird weather, this will have to do._

And so for the next few minutes I was flying around as fast as possible.

_Later on I would learn that I had set a fast time as this course was supposed to unnerve and make the ponies flying in it go as slow as possible. The idea to test their strength and determination in a gruelling battle of attrition. It used to work well on the old Wonderbolts and other ponies that weren't used to hard work._

I wasn't used to hard work.

But I muscled through the barrier of clouds on my final approach anyway, the ponies who built this never expected me to come through!, nothing could stop me as I closed my wings for more streamlining. The wind hit my googles and shoved them further against my head as I kept going faster and faster, for the first time in my life I felt the **real speed**. And I was enjoying the slipstream behind me, that I was creating!.

_I can do this!, I can set a time!._

And so in a blaze of Spitfireness I smashed through the finishing line and wiped the grin off Fulcrums face as he saw the time when I landed. I knew I had him, even without Soarin I had still blown the course's reputation to pieces and that made my confidence soar, I knew I wasn't a bad flyer afterall!.

_Take that college!. For giving me shit grades!_

"So yeah, your on the same time as Firestorm. Not bad Spitfire, not bad at all". The captain of the Wonderbolts quickly regained his composure and stood next to me.

I guess I looked a bit **too angry** as Fulcrum visibly cringed.

"I guess that's a good time then".I calmly looked at him and gave Fulcrum a "are you fucking kidding me" look.

"14 mintues and 12seconds, not bad rookie, not bad at all". He managed a half smile which was good enough I guess in his way to congratulating.

Wait.

Brain processing...

**I have the same time as Firestorm.**

_..._

I HAVE THE SAME TIME AS THE FASTEST WONDERBOLT OF THEM ALL, I ROCK I ROCK I ROCK I ROCK.

Have you seen Firestorm fly?, you cant seem him fly because he's soo fast. He makes Havoc look like a foal just learning to fly and I have his time?. He's like ZOOOOMMM everywhere, those massive black wings pointed black like a raven, those firey streaks engulfing everything behind him in flames and I...

**Moaned in pleasure.**

I couldn't stop thinking about him, those exciting big muscles combined with the sheer sexiness of the guy made me sequel.

**Everypony looked at me.**

Having realised what I had done, my wings unfurled and stiffened as the blood rush became intense and so.

I collapsed and slammed on the ground, squealed excitedly (in that order) and then passed out because off to much ecastasy.

With a strange happy smile on my face.

As I was slowly giving in to the bliss of pleasure, I heard a fast fluttering of a pair of wings and then a stop, followed by a trotting sound. Strangly enough, I know who it was before they started talking.

**Soarin...**

"Sorry I'm late, hit my head on a brick wall". He apologised heavily.

"You serious?, that black eye and bruised legs like totally like the brick wall did it, sure you haven't been in a fight Soarin?". A female voice coos.

"No I'm sure...whys Spitfire on the floor?". _Wow he sounds caring._

"Shes in the middle of a orgasm so strong that she fell over". _Thank you for the information, like everypony needs to know._

"Right... does anypony know what she's doing lat-" Soarin asked, sounding like the pervert that he is. _Still its nice to know that he has an excuse so I dont bust his flank next time I see him._

"Yeah, going to mine. Buzz off Soarin". A more powerful stallions voice echoed around the runway.

Ah, on time Havoc.

I felt a pair of strong hooves pick me up before I finally fell asleep.

**Somewhere...**

Soarin.

_Thump thump thump thump_

Soarin finds himself in a unfamiliar room, or what looks like to be a room as there are small little windows in the "room" that tell him that he is in a rapidly moving object. He can hear a steady "thump" that seems to be originating from the top of the "room".

"Where am I?". He asks no-one in particular.

**"In a MI-24"**. A voice answers and Soarin jumps back slightly as a tall two legged creature appears from a door.

"What? who? where?, whatthefuckamIdoinghere?whothefuckareyou?". The stallion asks too many questions for his mouth to handle but the creature just chuckles slightly.

**"You don't need to be scared, I don't bite at all. Unless its roleplaying of course"**.The creature smirks before sitting down and crossing its legs.

"Why am I here, should I be at the Wonderbolts academy?". Soarin questions the creature, he wants to know exactly why but the nervous look on his face says something else.

_Fear._

**"Because your doing a shit job Soarin, and I am having to bail you out with some help".**

"What?".

**"Yes, the love of your life doesnt like you at all, she is falling for Havoc at a rapid pace. Question is, do you want that to happen?".**

"No of course I don't, but its hard trying to get to know somepony if they don't know you". Soarin bites his lip and admits that he might not be doing the whole "relationship" thing well.

**"Well my friend, I can help you out there. Drink this Vodka, its a confidence booster and sing this song"**. The creature throws the Wonderbolt-in-training a bottle and a CD.

"Ok, but who are you?".

**"Names Vladimir, overworked, underpaid and complete alcoholic".**

Soarin gets a look at Vladimirs face, his eyes have got heavy blackness under them and there are deep lines in his cheeks, indicating that he doesn't laugh much.

"Do I need to know anything about Spitfire?". He asks, rapidly willing to accept whatever "Vladimir" says so he can go home.

**"She's looking for a relationship Soarin,not a fuck buddy, now leave".**

With impossible speed and strength, Vladimir darts across the cabin of the MI-24, opens the slideaway doors and picks Soarin up by the neck, of course the pony struggles but he finds the creature overpowering, soon his is powerless and with a gasp of horrific realisation, he knows that Vladimir is going to throw him out, its also cold. Like REALLY cold, the wind hits Soarin with a icy temperature that would freeze a manticores balls off.

"Don't kill me, I'm too busy to die...".

**"Do svidanya Soarin".** Vladimir stands at the door and throws Soarin right.

He sees that the pony has gone through the portal.

**"Sometimes if they cant do it, you have to push them along until they land on top of each other".** He mutters before getting back to work.


End file.
